


Fruits Basket Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm, Riding, Sexual Content, Teasing, headcanons, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Various NSFW headcanons from requests on tumblr~





	Fruits Basket Headcanons

_-Some fluff and/or nsfw headcanons for Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ayame? Please?-_

**Yuki**

  * He hasn’t had a life of affection, so it might take him a little while to warm up to his s/o. 
  * He loooooves to cuddle. Holding his s/o against his chest and breathing in their scent is very calming to him. 
  * His sexual urges come on at random times sometimes, so he might be pulling his s/o into the closest closet or bathroom for some smexy time. 
  * He loves eating out/sucking off his s/o. Giving them this kind of pleasure is a great pleasure for him too. 
  * Morning sex is a must. He wants to wake up, turn over, and slide into his partner, lazy and slow, first thing in the morning. 
  * A surprise blow job under his desk while he’s doing paperwork is a great pleasure to him. It would greatly please him to know that his s/o has him in mind all day. 
  * He only takes his s/o to his secret base. No others allowed. 
  * He only trusts his s/o to comfort him when he has bad dreams or panic attacks. 



**Kyo**

  * He likes holding his s/o in is lap, wrapping his arms around them and feeling them breathe. 
  * He looks right in his s/o’s eyes before kissing them. He loves the intimacy. 
  * Outdoor sex. Where he can sprawl out a blanket and have his way with his s/o where no one can see them.
  * He likes getting a little rough, so his s/o better hold on tight.
  * He enjoys making meals with his s/o, as long as they leave out the leeks. 
  * When his s/o runs their hands down his spine, he makes a noise akin to purring. 
  * Another cat-like quality he has is an abrasive tongue. He is wicked good at oral, and he know it. 



**Hatsuharu**

  * Taking a nap with hi s/o literally makes his day. Just being to hold them and breath them in, feeling their soft breath against his neck, and their hair tickling his cheek. 
  * He likes to have sex with his s/o in his lap, his fingers digging into their hips as he guides them into the rhythm.
  * Body positivity is his game. He will constantly tell his s/o how amazing and beautiful and desirable they are. He wants them to feel completely loved. 
  * White Haru definitely likes switching control, but Black Haru ALWAYS has to be the dominant. 
  * Haru likes to leave little marks on his s/o so that everyone knows exactly who they belong to.
  * I feel like Haru would be really turned on by his s/o having piercings, and may even have a few of his own to increase pleasure. 
  * Whenever he is with his s/o, he has to be touching them in some way, whether they are holding hands, he has his arms around their waist, whatever. He just has to have the constant comfort of contact.



**Momiji**

  * Cuddling and naps are a must. Having fluffy intimacy with his s/o is what keeps him going everyday. 
  * FOOD PLAY! He loves covering his s/o in whipped cream, chocolate, strawberries, jelly… heck, maybe even pizza! He enjoys food, but enjoys it even more when it also tastes like his s/o.
  * He is very musically talented, so he will play the violin (viola?) and hum to his s/o whenever they please. 
  * When he is pleasing his s/o, a smile never leaves his face, pleased with the pleasure he can give his partner. 
  * I feel like him being musically talented means he will be really good with his hands. His fingering abilities are off the chart.
  * He is very vocal. His s/o will always know how good they make him feel because he can’t hold back his voice.
  * He enjoys when his s/o takes control. Having them on top of him and driving the pleasure further is a real treat for him. 



**Ayame**

  * He likes dressing up his s/o in some of his creations (whether male or female, he can make the adjustments). It pleases him to see his s/o wearing the labors of his love.
  * That being said, he loves when his s/o dresses up in lingerie. He’ll also appreciate if it takes a little effort to unwrap the package.
  * He loves when his s/o brushes his hair. He loves the feel of their fingers running through his long, silky locks. 
  * Sex under the blankets where it’s nice and warm is his favorite. He hates being cold, so being able to wrap around his partner while nice and cozy under the blankets is ideal for him.
  * His kisses are usually always slow and sensual. He wants to make love to his s/o’s mouth, mapping out every corner he can, memorizing their taste. 
  * Sex in a nice warm bath is just his speed, holding his s/o to his chest as warm water laps around them, moaning into their neck.



 

* * *

 

_-You are an amazing writer really. May I ask for a scenario with Hatsuharu and Shigure teasing their girlfriend until she flips and starts riding him?-_

**Hatsuharu**

“Ssh, some one might here you,” Haru’s lips brushed your ear. Earlier, you had found him napping beneath one of the trees in the yard and decided to join him. However, as you lay next to him, you teased the two-toned teen. A big mistake. He awoke from his nap and tease you with hot kisses. 

Before you could stop him, rough hands wandered up under your skirt and rubbed you through your panties, your arousal soaked the material. Haru smirked as you writhed and moaned beneath him. He nearly laughed when you bit your lip to keep the noise down. He didn’t help the situation by rubbing over your clit in smooth, rhythmic patterns. 

Legs open, pressed to the grass beneath, your spine arched with the rising pleasure. Your mouth opened in a silent scream. Just as shivers wracked your spine, knowing you were close, Haru pulled his hand away. The sensation stopped, left you cold between your thighs, and you stared up at the indignant teenager with shocked fury. A frustrated whine left your lips. 

“Can’t risk you making any noise. Someone might find us out here,” he chuckled, the sound dark with promise. Your face burned a furious crimson, and your heart pounded loud enough to drown out all other noise. You knew Haru to be a tease, but he never teased you in this way. In fact, you had never thought yourself brave enough to engage in such intimacy outside. 

However, that didn’t stop you from letting a growl slip from between your lips. Haru’s gray eyes widened when you jumped on him, and pushed him back into the grass. Not a single word left his mouth as you attacked the heavy buckle of his belt, before you pulled the leather strap away. You cried as you struggled with the button on his leather pants, cursed him for his unique (and difficult) choice of dress. If he weren’t in something skin tight, then he would be covered in a multitude of layer, both of which you disapproved in your current situation.

Haru listed his hips when you unfastened his pants, and you pushed them and his underwear away to reveal his weeping cock. You paused for a moment to admire the two-toned pubic hair just below his navel, before you lifted you skirt. Reaching below, you pulled your panties to the side and slid yourself along his hardened member. Once slick enough, you didn’t hesitate to take hi inside wit a breathy gasp. Haru smiled devilishly as you bucked and bounced on top of him.

“What’s so funny?” you snapped.

“I got you exactly where I want you,” his eyes narrowed. You could feel your heart pound harder against your ribs as you continued to move above him. Black Haru had appeared, and he would take you for one hell of a ride. 

**Shigure**

The kids had left early that morning, which left you alone with Shigure. Typically, you would do chores around the house while he write, tucked away in his study. However, that particular day, he begged you to join him in his office. You should have known that something was up when he invited you into his work space. He usually hated to be bothered when he wrote. 

That’s how you found yourself sprawled across his floor, among abandoned pages of his creative genius, with your legs open to him. Your thighs trembled as he examined your folds closely, or so he claimed. Fingers prodded at your folds, hot breath warmed your clit. A deep hum rumbled in Shigure’s chest, and caused a gasp to pass your parted lips. 

“I thought _hnng_ that you needed me for… research,” you gasped out.

“I do, darling. I need to record your reactions when I do things… like this,” he smirked. Lithe fingers circled your clit roughly before they pulled away completely. You whimpered pathetically, and before you could catch your breath, his tongue swiped over the bud lightly. Your back arched, body convulsed, Your lungs heaved as you tried to catch your breath, but the sudden attacks on your sex sent your slowly spiraling towards your release. 

Lick. Stroke. Pant. Moan. Chuckle.

“Shigure, please,” you whined, getting closer. Typically Shigure pushed you into your climax eagerly, and gifted you with multiple mind-blowing orgasms. You weren’t used to the slow torture he lay over you. His touch roughened, the shocks wracked your spine as you careened to the ceiling. You panted and writhed, and nearly screamed as your nerves electrified. Yet, he pulled away at the most critical moment. 

“Hmm, yes, this is good. Allow me to take a moment and write this down,” he pulled away. He reached towards his desk for a pen and some paper, but you had none of it. Grabbing his yukata, you pulled as hard as you could until he landed on the floor next to you. Without hesitation, you straddled his narrow hips, and tore at his clothes until you bared him.

“Write about this,” you purred. You stroked his half-hard cock, and then slid him inside of you. You both moaned as you worked him, your senses screaming in sensation. 

It was a good the kids were gone. You gave Shigure  _plenty_  to write about. 

* * *

 

_-Soooo for Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ayame.. A scenario where they are given a blowjob by their s/o when they least expect it?~_

**Yuki**  

You hummed around the firm, tender flesh between your lips, thighs tensed beneath your hands. Yuki sat in his desk chair, homework piled high on his desk. You had come to check on him earlier, to ask if he needed anything to ease the workload. While initially your thought had been tea or a snack, seeing your boyfriend rub at his shoulders made you think he needed something else. He had been rather tense, and the wrinkle on his forehead told you that his stress levels were at an all time high. 

Initially, you had merely approached his hunched form and rested your hands on his shoulders. When he made no move to pull way from your touch, you gingerly massaged his shoulders, until you felt some of the tension release from his muscles. You hummed softly, the sound echoed around his sparse room, as he turned to jelly beneath your touch. His homework abandoned momentarily, he turned in his chair and caught you with his violet eyes. The large orbs froze you, and you could feel your cheeks heat. 

“You alright?” he asked. His velvet voice rubbed over your senses, and you found your breath caught in your throat. Your fingers moved from his shoulders to his silken tresses, and you stroked them with your fingers gently. He hummed beneath the touch, and you leaned down to plant a kiss on his dry lips. No one would have thought that such a pristine-looking young man would have mildly chapped lips, but you loved them. In a flash, he pulled you around to kneel in front of him, so he could lean down and dominate the kiss. You gasped when he nibbled your bottom lip, and pulled away to memorize his flustered appearance.

Without a word, you reached forward and pulled at the waist of his trousers. He gasped, cheeks lit up bright crimson, but you could already see him swell in his pants. He allowed you to open his pants and pull them down his thighs, before you lowered your mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the head of his cock. A breathy whine echoed in the room, his lithe fingers reached down to grasp at your head. You licked up his shaft, wet the member, before you stroked him languidly in your hand.

His chest heaved and he chanted your name under his breath. You smiled happily at the blissed out look on his face before you engulfed him in your mouth. Knowing he wouldn’t last long, you worked him thoroughly with your tongue, gulped him down as far as you could take him. He yelped as his tip hit the back of your throat, and then you tasted salty cum. He moaned and cried out with each twitch of his cock, until you sucked him dry. You pulled away, wiped your mouth, and then smiled up at him.

“Feeling better?” you kissed his thigh.

“You_” he couldn’t speak through his heaving breaths, and hid his embarrassed face in his hands. You loved that about him.

**Kyo**

The rough tiles of the roof scraped against your bare knees as your bobbed your head up and down the length of your boyfriend. The air chilled your exposed skin, caused goose flesh to rise on your arms and shoulders. The full moon provided enough light for you to study the muscled body that writhed beneath your hands, and you smirked. 

“Oh god~ don’t stop,” Kyo growled. His rough hands fisted in your hair and pushed you down over his erect member at a faster pace. Spit dribbled down your chin as you took him in deeper and faster, nearly swallowed him whole. Your fingers dug into his tensed thighs, held on for more stability since the roof didn’t provide much. Kyo’s blunt fingernails dragged along your scalp, and stung the skin slightly. You moaned around him, which caused him to hiss through his teeth. 

Taking him all the way to the back of your throat, and swallowing around him, he finally came. He growled with every pump of cum you swallowed, and he refused to let you go until he was completed. The both of you were out of breath as he allowed you to pull away. Ragged breaths puffed into the midnight air as you both rested.

“What was that for?” Kyo asked as he finally caught his breath. His voice cracked, sore from his growled release. His cheeks remained flushed, even as he looked at you heatedly. 

“I came up here to make you feel better, since you seemed pretty upset earlier,” you smiled. 

“Mission accomplished,” Kyo said sarcastically. However, you knew he appreciated your effort, as he flopped back onto the roof, an arm thrown over his face to hide his blush. You giggled and sprawled next to his side, pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?” you asked, even though you already knew the answer. 

“Much,” he sighed. He pulled his arm away from his eyes and stilled you with a stern look. “However, you shouldn’t do something so dangerous. If we had done anything more, we could have fallen off the roof. I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for me.”

“Too bad,” you pouted, “I was really hoping you would return the favor.” Your playful smirk made his cheeks burn crimson. 

**Hatsuharu**

Haru grunted as you shoved him back into the bathroom stall. He watched you with bright gray eyes as you knelt before him and clawed at his large silver belt buckle. He chuckled and helped you pull down his pants and underwear to dangle around his thighs, beautiful pale cock hardening under your gaze.

You spat on the length before moving your hand rapidly along the slicked skin, trying to harden the member for your own entertainment.

“Oh! Fuck~” Haru moaned, his hips thrusting into your tight fist. Once fully aroused, you didn’t hesitate to take the length into your mouth and give him a long sinful suck. You dug your fingers into his taught as as you worked your mouth over his length, reveling in the salty taste of pre-cum leaking onto your tongue. Haru’s voice echoed around the empty bathroom, and made it perfectly transparent what was happening behind the sole closed door.

If anyone had walked in, it would have been made clear, as aside from the noises, there were too many limbs visible from beneath the door of the stall, and surely someone would have alerted a teacher. As his moans got louder under your pumps and sucks, you pulled away and wrapped your fist tightly around his length.

“If you want me to finish you off, you have to stay quiet,” you gave him a daring smirk. He growled at the threat and shoved his fist into his mouth. You immediately jumped back into action, swallowing his cock as far as you could take him. Groaning around his fist, his other hand grabbed your hair and helped to pump you at a quick pace of his tender flesh. 

You whimpered as you accepted his rough treatment, and he garbled a shout as his cum shot into your mouth. You coughed a little when the liquid hit the back of your throat, and he was quick to let go of your hair. You swallowed down his release before pulling away, and he dropped his fist from his mouth. You could see red teeth-marks gouged into his pale skin, and you chuckled. 

Haru, cooling down from his orgasm, unrolled some toilet paper and wiped your mouth and chin. He used another piece to clean himself before flushing them down the toilet. He helped you to your knees before kissing you chastely. 

“So what possessed you to drag me into the bathroom for an impromptu blowjob?” he chuckled. 

“Oh? It seemed like you were openly offering for others to see whether or not your pubes matched your hair,” you smirked. 

“And? What did your investigation reveal?” Haru purred.

“All’s in order, just as you say,” you reached down and stroked through the black and white pubic hair nestled around his soft cock, and gave it a slight tug. He grunted, and then chuckled at your action. He tucked himself away, and the both of you made your back to class, trying to come up with some excuse as to why you took so long in the bathroom.

**Momiji**

Sweet sounds filled the cool bedroom of your boyfriend. Harmonic notes that echoed around the space and graced your ears with pure pleasure. You hummed in the back of your throat as one particular sound sent a shiver down your spine, and made your toes wiggle with excitement. 

You opened your eyes and took in the scene before you. The warm light of the afternoon sun shone in through the sliding door of Momiji’s room, and cast a glow in the air. Momiji sat on his desk chair, violin case open as his side, and his golden hair turned to flames in the light. His eyes were only half open, jaw tight as he held in a moan.

You knelt before him, his pants at his ankles, and you worked your mouth over his cock. The pale member stood hard, the head flushed crimson in arousal. You sucked strong and slow, taking in every drop of his slightly salty precum. While you enjoyed the magical sound of of his violin, you adored the sound of his moans released into the air as you pleasured him.

Your fingers ran up and down his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin and making him shake. You chuckled around his member, and he moaned even louder. Chocolate eyes pinned you down as you continue to rub him, pale fingers lifted to brush against your cheek. When your tongue traced over a particular spot, his cheeks flushed as his hips bucked up again.

“You make me feel so good,” he whispered. His voice wrapped around you and made your heart soar with content. There was never a moment when you didn’t feel loved by Momiji. You picked up your pace and memorized the pleasure-pained look on his face as he finally reached his orgasm. You drank down every single drop of his release, before slowly letting his softening cock slip from your lips. Your lips left a trail of kisses on his thighs before you pulled away and sat back on your heels. 

“Was that okay?” you asked. 

“That was amazing,” Momiji smiled, and you flushed under his praise. Uncaring about his half-dressed state, he leaned forward took a kiss from your cherry lips. 

**Ayame**

Your back was pressed against the wall of the dressing room, your legs open to make room for the tall man you knelt before. Iconic long, pale hair flowed down to the back of his knees, and you were tempted to reach back and run your fingers through the silky locks. They matched the pubic hair your nose was currently nestled against, the recipient moaning above your head.

Ayame had been running around like his ass was on fire, stressed with a large amount of orders that needed to get done. He had run out of mannequins to fir clothes on, and had asked for your assistance. You had gone into the dressing room to change, and he had yelled right through the curtain when you didn’t change fast enough for his liking. So you decided to take action.

You goaded him into the dressing room, claimed you couldn’t tie the corset o your own, and pushed the curtain aside to help you. However, as soon as he appeared, you pushed his back against the mirror of the dressing room and fell to your knees. You quickly pushed aside his robes and pulled down his pants. Before he could protest any further, you had your lips wrapped around his length.

“AH~!” he shouted, shocked by the hot cavern engulfing his cock, and he all too quickly became aroused. As you licked and sucked on him, he seemed to regain his thoughts and shoved you so your back hit the opposite side of the dressing room. He buried his fists in your hair and held you in place as he thrust his cock in and out of your mouth.

Your eyes watered and you gagged a couple of times as his arousal hit and brushed the back of your throat. You sat perfectly still and allowed him to use your mouth for his pleasure. His face flushed, and he grunted as he lost control of his thrusts. He whined out as he spurt down your throat without warning, and you slammed your eyes shut as it nearly choked you.

He released you and dropped to his knees, completely out of breath. You swallowed down the cum in your mouth and wiped your lips across the back of your hand. Before you could open your mouth to speak, Ayame lunged across the small space and engulfed you in his tight embrace.

“I am so sorry,” he whimpered. He shook as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and finally stroked his hair. His lips brushed against the curve of your neck and you chuckled.

“I just wanted to do something to help relieve your stress,” you chuckled, your voice horse from the rough treatment.

“Well, it definitely worked. My legs feel like jell-o” Ayame’s laughter tinkled in your ear like the finest bells. He pulled away and looked at you with a bashful expression. He looked you up and down before realizing you were still half dressed. “I’ll help you tie that corset, and then we can sit down for a cup of tea.” You nodded and willingly let Ayame steer your body.

* * *

 

_-Hihi, I was wondering if I could have NSFW headcanons for Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, and Kyo from Fruits Basket. I know you have some already for some of those characters but it would be awesome for more thank you!!!!-_

**Hatori**

  * He keeps his sex life extremely secret. Hates when other people try and pry into his business. 
  * However, that doesn’t mean he is above taking his partner over his desk late at night at the clinic. Files and papers are shoved to the side as he thrusts into them, his thighs hitting the front of the desk. Leans over them, and kisses along the skin peeking above their collar. ALWAYS waits until after hours though, he likes to keep an air of professionalism when he’s on the clock. 
  * Bath/shower sex! Loves flipping the tap to hot and lounging beneath the spray with his lover. Especially after a long day, he loves having his partner beneath his hands, sweeping over their wet and soapy skin as he relaxes. Sometimes he lets his partner wash his hair for him, and he feels like a king. He dotes on other people all day, so when his partner does so for him, he is hard in seconds.
  * When in the bedroom, he sometimes likes to tease his partner. Hatori is known for having a little bit of dry sense of humor, but in the bedroom, it’s just enough to make things exciting. Will grasp his partner's hands in one of his own and make them beg for his cock. Smiles the entire time, and never gets tired of their breathless voice. 
  * Has a nice penis. Long and straight, with an average width. The same color as his skin, and the head gets continuously more crimson as he gets more aroused. Has an extremely sensitive frenulum, and moans deep in his chest when his partner fondles his sack. 
  * He thoroughly enjoys blowjobs, his partner selflessly taking his length into their mouth and giving him pleasure. However, he much prefers to give pleasure to his partner. It pushes him close to explosion seeing their face contort in pleasure as he sucks and licks at their juices. He likes to make a meal out of them, going until they push his head away.
  * Knows all the health benefits of using toys in the bedroom. He spends good money getting some high quality and pleasurable toys for his partner and encourages them to use them even when he’s not there. Also likes to use them on his partner for extra stimulation, or just when he’s too tired to perform.
  * Side note: he is extremely strict about the use of condoms and birth control. There will come a day when he is ready to have children, but until then, he is taking every precaution to have safe, clean sex. 



**Shigure**

  * A lot more daring and handsy than most others in the family. His long, slender fingers are constantly finding their way onto his partner; whether to just hold their hand, brush their arm, or slip inside of their clothes. It may be a shock to his partner at first, but over time they almost become immune to it.
  * Often uses his partner as an excuse to procrastinate when he should be writing. Will push his laptop aside, and shove stacks of papers to the floor to seat his partner before him on his table. Will spend hours between their legs, teasing and edging them until they are practically in tears.Loves the taste of his partner, and takes every chance he can get to kneel or lay between their legs. 
  * Doggy-style. Yes, I am going there! His partner on all fours, his hips ramming into theirs as he thrusts with abandon. His fingers and blunt nails will dog into their skin, leaving marks for the next day. Hickies and bites littler their back; ranging from faint pink marks that will fade immediately, to dark purple marks that will last weeks.Grunts and moans and curses as his lover takes his cock like a champ, and his ultimate goal is to have them screaming his name when they come. 
  * Likes to fondle and finger his partner while they sit under the kotatsu. Tries his best to keep a stoic face, especially if they have guests. Will keep casual conversation going as his hand slips beneath their clothes and pushes them to the edge right there in the front sitting room. 
  * Has taken his partner out in the garden a couple of times. While they more often than not get dirty when having sex outside, he like using fresh flowers to run over their skin for extra stimulation, and composes poetry right to their face as it twists in pleasure.
  * Blindfolds and handcuffs. Sensation play is huge to him, and he want to tie his partner down to ensure they can enjoy every single little thing. Whispers in their ear as he administers different sensations to their body, and chuckles lightly when they moan and cry out in surprise. 
  * Loves using vibrators on his partner. While he likes knowing that he can pleasure his lover very well on his own, giving them new things to try is always on his agenda. Will rub it over their sensitive spots to tease them, and has even requested they use it on themselves while he watches.
  * When he is stumped on sexual scenes for his books, he has his partner create the scene for him. His readers have noticed a shift in how his romance and sex scenes are written. What once used to be very mainstream and basic had suddenly morphed into realistic and highly pleasurable scenes. He has his partner to thank for all of that.



**Ayame**

  * He is very talented with his hands, so you can bet he will be using them to stroke the fire in his partner’s loins. Gentle brushes to quick strokes, to fingering them to completion. His partner will have a bad habit if blushing every time they see his hands at work.
  * He likes to hold his partner in his lap as he has sex with them. Slowly grinds and deep thrusts are some of his favorite. It puts his partner’s face close o his own, so he can see different expressions of pleasure flash by. Also allows him to suck and nibble on their collarbones. He loves leaving little marks on their skin.
  * Loves to 69 with his partner. He likes receiving pleasure, but also giving it, so why not do both at once? Is careful to tie up his hair so no arms or knees will pull on the delicate pale strands. His fingers will dig into his partner’s ass as he presses them as close to his mouth as possible, whether he is on top or bottom. 
  * Has taken his partner multiple times in the back of his shop. He fucks them quick and hard, all while a possible customer could be roaming his selections. Dares his partner to make even the slightest noise. If they stay quiet then they get a reward, but if they fail then they will get punished later. 
  * Is a master of Shibari. Buys multiple colors of ropes so he can have a selection. Has taught himself many different patterns and knots to best compliment the shape of his lover’s body. Will sometimes do it over their clothes, but a majority of the time it is used to tie them up for sex. Always checks with them to make sure the rope isn’t too tight, before fucking them into oblivion. Never gets them to scream louder than when they have absolutely no control over the movement of their body.



**Yuki**

  * Romantic sex is huge for him, holding his partner close and thrusting in them so slowly. Wants a slow rise to orgasm, and never lets them go. Often looks in their eyes or buries his face in their neck as he moans quietly.
  * Has a bullet vibrator stashed away for when he is feeling like a tease. Will get a mischievous sparkle in his beautiful eyes before his partner will suddenly feel the strong vibrations brushing over their skin. He murmurs soothing words in their ear as he brings them over the edge.  
  * Will also use a blindfold is he wishes to enhance sensation. Not really into restricting his partner as he just wants them experience as much mind blowing stimulation as possible.
  * Attentive sex in the bath. Making sure there is a thin layer of bubbles for them, and the water is warm but not too hot. Holds them in his lap and grinds against them as they slowly approach an orgasm.Adores the sound of their voice as gasps and moans bounce of the tiles and echo in his ears. 
  * Leaves marks below the clothing line. While he may leave a hickey or two on occasion, he prefers to leave any love marks where only his eyes can see them. Will stand in front of the mirror with his partner and trace over the marks he left behind. Will whisper romantic or naughty words against their skin until they can’t resist each other.



**Kyo**

  * He enjoys when his partner goes down on him. Moans and hisses (lol) as they take his cock deep into their mouth. His fingers dig into their scalp and fist their hair as they move over him. It takes everything in his power for him not to thrust his hips or shove their mouth down on him. The few time his partner took him into their throat, he came almost immediately. 
  * He is typically the dominant in the bedroom, but there was once when his partner bound his wrists behind his back, put a cock ring on him, and rode him to overstimulation. He can’t remember ever cumming so hard, and so many times in a row. 
  * Likes to wake up his partner in the morning with a little surprise. He wakes up early everyday, so he will wake up his lover. Whether just kissing their body, fingering them open slowly, going down on them, or slipping inside when he’s really horny; he wakes them up with a bang. Literally.
  * His partner can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves after he exercises. Whether he just came back from a run, or back from classes at the dojo; his partner gets one whiff of him and jumps like a wild animal. Often this results in rough, frantic sex that has him sweating even more. They slip and slide together because of the moisture on their skin, but Kyo absolutely adores it. 
  * Fortunately or unfortunately, makeup sex is frequent in this household. Kyo has a quick temper, and sometimes says things he doesn’t mean. This results in his partner getting upset or yelling right back. They may spend some time in separate rooms cooling down from the tussle, but more often than not Kyo will slink to their side and make it up to them. Continuously whispers how much he loves them as he pushes them over the edge repeatedly. 



**Author's Note:**

> Posting to this account in lieau of another tumblr NSFW panic. Too much work to go to waste, so I thought I would store it here. Enjoy, and thank you~


End file.
